


Barista Max

by basaltgrrl



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration inspired by the amazing AU fic "Blood, Coffee and Motor oil".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barista Max

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood, Coffee, & Motor Oil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025509) by [underwater_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwater_owl/pseuds/underwater_owl). 



[](http://s1223.photobucket.com/albums/dd520/kirious1/?action=view&current=2C04D8B0-AB81-4129-B97C-431946E3C031-22537-00002526188E9CCF_zpscpnmzsd6.jpg)


End file.
